


The Hypno-Device

by ThePsychic01



Series: A Crossover Fanfic Series(I Couldn’t Think Of A Name) [2]
Category: Gorillaz, The Simpsons
Genre: Gen, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Lisa Simpson Is Mentioned Once, One-Shot, Phase Six (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychic01/pseuds/ThePsychic01
Summary: 2D Is Hypnotised by Bart
Series: A Crossover Fanfic Series(I Couldn’t Think Of A Name) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Hypno-Device

It was a boring day, 2D, Noodle And Bart  
was sitting on the couch the doorbell was ringing “I’ll get that”Bart Said he opened the door and he see a package “What is it”Said 2D “its...”Shouted Bart”The Hypno Device I got from Amazon” “Ooooo”Said 2D And Noodle It’s a B-Movie Like Ray Gun with a White and Black Spiral on the front of the hypno-device. Bart then read the instructions and figure out his test subject Step 1 tell your test subject to relax “Hey 2D are you relaxed”Said Bart “Uhh Yes”Said 2D Step 2 Point The Hypno Device At your test subject Bart Point His Hypno Gun At 2D And Step 3 Turn On The Device Bart flipped the switch and the spiral beginnings to turn Step 4 Say These Words Bart looked at them and say”Look At the spiral you’re getting very sleepy very sleepy”Said Bart “2D Yawn And the room was getting very dark and the Hypno Device light up as other objects in the room were flying around the room“Bart What are you doing”Shouted Noodle “You will be under my control!”Shouted Bart the room went back to normal 2D was a sleep but his eyes were awake with spiral in his eyes “ok 2D when I snap my fingers you will be a monkey”Said Bart 2D Nods Bart snapped his fingers 2D pretended to be a monkey Bart And Noodle Laughed Bart then re-snapped his fingers he then fell asleep with his eyes open “Lisa would loved this”Whispered Bart to himself  
“Got any ideas Noodle”Said Bart “how about a dog”Said Noodle “2D When I snapped my fingers you would be a dog”Shouted Bart 2D Nods And Bart Snapped his fingers again 2D Barked And was walking on Fours Bart And Noodle Laughed much harder this time Bart Snapped his fingers again Andy 2D fell asleep with his eyes open again “I think it’s time to bring 2D back”Said Noodle “Ok”Said Bart”2D When I Snapped my fingers you would be back and not return from your Hypno position again”2D nods and Bart does his thing(snaps his fingers)then 2D woke up “What happened”Said 2D “Nothing really much”Said Bart looking at Noodle and noodle looking at him and the 2 giggled a bit bit


End file.
